Sasuke's Meaning of Annoying
by x.Kaze-chan
Summary: Sakura ponders on why her husband had been ignoring her as of late and decides to confront him after a few thoughts come up in her head.


**Sasuke's Meaning of Annoying **

25 year old Haruno- scratch that, _Uchiha_, Sakura sat on the swing of the Uchiha Household's lovely garden that was watered everyday by her. She bit her lip as a swarm of thoughts overcame her mind.

She remembered her genin years when she would try to ask her husband out on dates shamelessly. And she remembered how he would timelessly and endlessly refuse her offers with a cold glare or a meaningless 'hn', and even the constant 'you're annoying.'

Well now she was confused beyond belief. Had her husband truly marry her out of love? Or did he only do so because she was the only single woman he had known when he returned- err, _dragged_- back to Konoha.

If she had seen correctly, her husband had been constantly avoiding her as of late. The beginning of their married life was peaceful and nice, he had still been openly talking to her at that time. But it had been 5 years since their wedding, and it had been two weeks of him ignoring her.

Their relationship was like a mere routine, a routine almost like a routine you would do in the morning! Wake up, brush your teeth, shower, and change into fresh new clothes.

Their 'routine', however, was the usual, wake up, just one glance at each other, brush teeth, shower, change, eat breakfast silently, he would leave to go on his ANBU duties and she with her medic duties, then he would come home and just grunt at her 'welcome home', they'd eat dinner, he'd leave to go get ready for bed, she'd wash the dishes, then she would brush her teeth take a nice bath, and then they would go to sleep with their backs faced against each other.

What had gone wrong?

Suddenly, the thought snapped so suddenly in her head, that… that she was almost _afraid_ that her newly thought assumption was correct.

Was she… after all these years… had he gone back to thinking that she was… _annoying_?

The thought bit at her skin hard. Like she had been stung by a thousand bees. She felt tears start to form in her eyes just thinking of it.

She decided to ask him later, if he truly thought she was annoying, then why should she live out an already visible unhappy future? If he truly did, then… then… divorce… that's right! She would divorce him!

Sakura nodded and regained her composure. She went back inside and into the bathroom to wash her tear stained face. She smiled brightly at the mirror as if the thought had not even consumed her.

Sakura sighed and proceeded into the kitchen. She looked at the clock. He was going to be back by 8. He always gets his stuck up ass home at 8. Sakura heated the dinner she had made earlier.

And as expected, since it was already 7:56, she heard the noise of a door opening. She remembered her goal for the day. She nodded at seemingly nobody and went out to greet him like always.

She smiled brightly, "Okairi, Sasuke-kun!" he nodded. She inwardly smiled sadly, it was the routine again. This time instead of letting him walk pass her, she grabbed onto his arm fiercely.

He froze in his tracks. Sakura spoke in a hard stone cold voice, "We need to talk." he flinched slightly and followed her to a loveseat nearby. She pulled him onto the seat next to her as she sat down. She took a deep breath, "Sasuke… why… why have been ignoring me?"

Sasuke flinched at the question and replied with a grunt. Sakura glared, "That doesn't count for an answer! Why?!" he winced at the tone of her voice.

He sighed and faced her, he was surprised to see teardrops trailing down her cheeks, he inwardly kicked himself for making her cry again. "Sakura." she looked at him as she sniffed. He sighed, "Sakura I have to go one a year long mission soon." Sakura looked at him, telling him to go on with her eyes. "I… I guess I didn't want you to feel lonely when I left so I decided to cut off from you so you'd be angry at me."

Sakura widened her eyes. She glared at him, "Don't think that!" he looked at her in surprise, "Don't think like that! You idiot! Baka! Baka!" she continued to pound her fists onto his chest, he knew that wasn't her real strength, "_Baka_! Even if I'd miss you so much that I'd cry myself to sleep, I'd _never _be angry at you!! I don't want you to do that…"

Her fists stopped pounding as her head collided with his chest softly. His eyes softened and he hugged her tightly. "Gomen… Sakura…" Sakura sniffed.

Sakura then remembered the question that had been in her head for the day, "Sasuke-kun… do you think I'm annoying?" she waited for his answer hopefully.

"Aa."

She stared at him in shock. She was about to retort at his reply but he beat her to it, "Because you're always on my mind 24/7. Because of you, I can never go on a mission without worrying about you. Because I'm scared that I'll hurt you… and that thought would make me scared more than anything."

Sakura smiled and leaned into him. She looked up and leaned in, he looked down at her and leaned in as well. They closed on each other as the two kissed passionately, all emotions that were trapped up inside of them for the past 2 weeks unlocked.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa?"

"If that is what annoying means… then I think you're annoying too…"

"Heh…"

"Aishiteru… Sasuke-kun…"

"Aishiteru, Sakura…"

"Sasuke… I think you're the most _annoying_ man on earth…"

"Hn… touché…"

"Hahaha!"

♥ _The End __♥_


End file.
